No More Tears
by Dreaming for Reality
Summary: Hollyleaf's life was ruined. Everything she had known was a lie. She was dead in her clan's eyes. Gone. However, a friend who was long forgotten nurses her back to sanity. Together, they plot to take revenge on the cat that had stolen it all away.
1. Confessions

**Well Sunrise was amazing. I suck at tenses, I'm sorry. I don't own warriors.**

**Chapter 1**

**(HollyPOV)**

My soft paws, accustomed to forest debris, are getting scratched on the sharp tunnel floor. A trail of blood is marking my path, as I continue to race through the darkness. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe any of it at all.

They all lied to me.

My father hated me.

My mother betrayed the warrior code.

It was all lost; my whole way of living had spiraled down a never ending cliff, never to be seen again. Killing Ashfur seemed like such the proper thing, but the way everyone was looking at me at the gathering! Their glares still burned my eyes; I want to escape from all of it. All the troubles…everyone.

I killed him though.

I killed that treacherous, horrid tom.

And I don't regret it.

The three…was I a part of it? Did Starclan kick me out ever since I had that damned cat's blood on my paws? It felt as though nobody wanted me around, I didn't want myself around. I should just perish in this never-ending tunnel.

I wasn't Hollyleaf anymore. I am a monster.

My white whiskers twitched when a drop of water dumped on my head… water? Was there an opening in the stony walls around me? All I know is I wanted to get away from Thunderclan, the place I was proud to call my home. I wanted to keep on running, past the rolling hills and the farm. Past the two-leg nest collection where Sol had stayed. Past the sundrown place where Midnight lived. Past the edge of the world.

I lifted my green gaze to the roof of hell; a small crack had appeared due to the pressure of a storm outside. Was this my way out? I curiously leaped upwards until my claws had scratched the opening; the dirt tumbled away, revealing a small hole big enough for a cat to wriggle through.

Leaping to the sky once more, I hooked the ends of my paws onto the grass that towered over the opening. For a moment I dangled there, supported only by my forearms. I gave a snort and hauled myself over the edge, my pelt becoming scruffy with mud.

My flanks heaved with the effort I had just made, and I soon was collapsing to the ground. The sweet scent of the grass was filling my nostrils, I was already exhausted. Should I await and sleep?

Before my mind could've made a choice or not, slumber crashed over me like a scarlet wave of blood.

**(BreezePOV)**

"Get out of my territory!" I growled at the Thunderclan smelling lump on _my_ Windclan. I was hunting out alone; I thought the walk could do me well after the shock I had received yesterday. Heatherpaw insisted she should come along, but I managed to slink out when she wasn't watching.

I had needed think things through; my father had mated with a medicine cat from another clan. He tried convinced Mother and I that his feelings for Leafpool were gone, but how can he expect me to let it go when the proof that he had once loved her, was now probably sleeping in a den in Thunderclan!

The black lump of fur twitched, and raised a triangular head. Its green eyes felt like they were piercing through my amber ones, as the cat rose to its feet and begun to bristle. Why was it bristling at me, when it was in _my _territory?

I lunged at it anyways, unsheathing my claws halfway through the jump. The intruder shall get what they deserve, a punishment for taking a step over our borders. The fur on its haunches rose and it gave me such a stare, I landed on the ground; not even sinking my claws in its fur.

Its glare was murderous. There was so much hatred in the one look it had shot me, it felt as though ice cold teeth were piercing my heart. I couldn't even tell who the cat was; the mud that plastered its fur was blocking the identity.

The cat dived at me, and placed it paws on my chest so I came tumbling to the ground under its clutches. But that was the least of my worries, I couldn't believe who the cat was; Hollyleaf.

I remembered her from the journey to the mountains, and from the escapade in the tunnels. No matter how hard I tried to show resentment towards her, I always considered her as friend. But the way she's staring at me…

"CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY!" she yowled in my face, a look of madness seemed to have blinded her emerald pupils. I was bewildered, why should I consider myself lucky when I'm in this position? I desperately tried to push her off of me, but she only shifted her weight on her forepaws, making it even harder for me to wriggle out.

"Get off of me, you piece of Foxdung!" I screeched, friend or foe, I wasn't going to let a cat step all over me. Hollyleaf clearly didn't make a move, so I lunged for her shoulder; I was going to drag her off.

Her heavy paw knocked me face away, and used it keep my cheek facing the mud. I felt humiliated, how was she beating me so easily? Why couldn't I fight her? Was it the insanity I saw on her face that was driving her into doing this?

"CROWFEATHER WANTS YOU! WELL HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!" she yelled, sinking her claws into my fur. I hissed in pain, waiting for the arrival of death as she brought her teeth down to my throat.

**Cliffies ruin everyone's day! MWUAHAH! Review please! The more reviews the faster updates!**


	2. Dearest Sister

**Eep! I love the way this story is going! Who doesn't like Hollyleaf? She acted all sweet and innocent but on the inside she's WACKO. Yay! Ha ha, reminds me of…me. Review?**

**Warriors is not mine, if it was then Sol would've been mauled by dogs by now.**

**Chapter 2**

**I hissed in pain, waiting for the arrival of death as she brought her teeth down to my throat.**

**(HollyPOV)**

I tasted the metallic flavor of blood, as my thorn sharp teeth sunk into his neck fur. I was so close to ripping his throat out like I did to Ashfur, so _close_. My mind was urging me on, encouraging me to kill my half-brother. Death was so close, I could almost feel it lingering behind me.

_Come on, kill him! He has everything that you wanted! He'll go to StarClan anyways._

If I kill him then _I_ won't go to StarClan.

I hesitated, giving Breezepelt the time to kick me off of him with his powerful hind-legs. I allowed myself to sprawl onto the ground, letting my soft ears scrape against the rough moor grass. Breezepelt hissed infront of me, but I could tell from his eyes that he was wary to attack.

_What a pitiful tom. He deserves death._

Does he?

_Of course he does, _said a part of my mind, _it will be easy. Killing Ashfur was easy. You've weakened him anyways._

Shaking the voice away from my head, I sat up and watched my _half-brother_ shoot anxious glances at me as he cleaned his neck wound. My heart plummeted when I observed how much he looked like me, with his night colored fur and same almond shaped eyes. He also tend to twitch his ears when he was nervous, a trait that I shared as well.

"Get out of territory Hollyleaf, if you don't I'll attack you!" Breezepelt yowled, his tail lashing against the grass. He trapped my green gaze with his amber one, and we held it for a moment, until I looked away to clean some mud from in between my toes.

I can now stop caring if I stepped in over a clan's borders. I was now a…a…rogue. My clan kicked me out. No, I kicked myself out. I told my _father's _ and _mother's _juicy little secret to the whole clan, I gave them what they deserved. I made myself a rogue.

But even though I didn't belong to anyone now, the Warrior Code still echoed itself in my head. It danced around, piercing my heart with thorn-sharp claws with every rule I broke.

I turned to Breezepelt, anger blaring in my mind, "Attack me? Attack _me_? I pinned you down Breeze_paw_! I almost _killed_ you. The only reason you're alive right now, is because _you're my_ half-brother!"

I watched as his neck fur rose, and his ears flattened against his head, "My name is Breeze_pelt_, oh _dearest_ sister!" he snapped back, pacing back and forth from where I stood.

We stood there in silence, bristling at each other. Daring each other to attack. It felt like ages past by until finally, I sat down and flicked my tail. Motioning him to come and take a seat by me.

"There's no time to talk Hollyleaf, you are in my territory. Get _out_." His tone seemed to soften when he realized I was quieting down a bit. My eyes narrowed, when I figured out he still was challenging me.

"Breezepelt. I'm not in ThunderClan anymore. I don't belong to _any_ one. So technically, I'm a rogue. This means technically, I have no idea I'm in a cat's territory and I'm minding my own business." I said in an obvious tone the sounded like he should have known this all along.

Breezepelt let out a frustrated growl and twitched his ears. Finally after what seemed moons, he padded over and hunched his shoulders, watching me intently.

"Why did you try to kill me?" he blurted, I knew that question was bugging him for awhile.

"Why did you try to attack me?" I responded cleverly, trying to veer away from answering his question.

He rolled his amber eyes in annoyance, "Because you were _trespassing_. Now answer my question or I'll yowl for a patrol."

I glared, he was taking this conversation too lightly. "Fine," I said, cleaning muck away from my whiskers, "alright. I attacked you because I was jealous."

Silence fell over us again, and the musky scent of sheep washed over me. I watched as the walking clouds in the distance were being chased by a black and white dog. The fur along my spine rose, but the smell told me they were too far away.

Breezepelt suddenly jumped up, "Patrol coming! You really have to get out of here!"

I leaped to my paws, though I was a rogue, I really wasn't looking forward to being shredded into pieces by an enemy clan. Wait, _former_ enemy clan.

He touched his nose to mine, and I quickly told him, "Meet me at moon-high," he nodded his head in agreement, and dashed off to join the patrol.

I watched as his muscular legs allowed him to leap over to clan-mates, and a flower of hope bloomed inside of me. Maybe, just maybe this cat will cure the hole that appeared inside of me.

(BPOV)

"Hey!" I called out to them, after rolling in a good patch of garlic to cover Hollyleaf's scent, "wait up!"

The patrol stopped, and watched as I struggled to make my way up the hill. My breathing was extremely short, due to the neck wound. Luckily it had stopped bleeding, but the pain still caused me to stop at some points and pant.

Heathertail dashed over to me, the springy grass allowing her to leap a tail-length each time. Her eyes widened when she saw the wound, and before I could explain myself she immediately began to lap it clean.

"What happened here?" called Ashfoot, almost literally appearing out of nowhere.

Her whiskers twitched when she smelled the tang of blood, looking straight at me she said, "Breezepelt, explain."

**Cliffy time! Mwa! That was longer than I intended it to be, oh well! Long chapters are awesome!**

**This chapter was somewhat…peaceful? Maybe it was because I was listening to Let Go by Frou Frou on repeat, when I was writing this **

**-.- **

**Thanks for reading, please review or no chapters for you! Hey that rhymes!**


	3. A Horrible Liar

**I know. I deserve to be hung. I deserve to suffer the most violent means of death, ever. I'm so sorry for updating. You wouldn't believe how uninspired I was to write (high school is tough!). I promise I'll update the rest of my stories. **** Will you ever forgive me my beautiful readers? If you review, then you are forever in my dept. Briefy Summary: Well Hollyleaf ran away from Thunderclan, appeared in Windclan, where she met Breezepelt. Then he attacked her, and she tried to kill him and they have an argument which turns into a conversation. Then they become friends again, and now they are going to meet later on today. Oh yesh and Breezey has a scratch (caused by Holly) which Ashfoot is all like Wtf about. That's where we left off. **

**Now enough apologies.**

**Warriors isn't mine. If it was, then I probably wouldn't be allergic to cats.**

**Let the story begin!**

**Chapter 3**

**Her whiskers twitched when she smelled the tang of blood, looking straight at me she said, "Breezepelt, explain."**

**(Ashfoot POV)**

I sighed as I examined the wound on my kit's kit. Things have been very strange around Windclan. I was trying to ignore the rather accusing stares I receive from cats who blame me for Crowfeather's blunder. They mustn't, we already settled this long ago. I do not understand why they have to bring old disputes up again!

"Ouch!" Breezepelt hissed in pain when I pushed my nose into a particular spot. Withdrawing, a lap up some of the wound, covering up the worst of it with his fur. I was still waiting for Breezepelt's explanation.

'"Breezpelt," I urge. Curiosity prickled at me when he shuffled away.

"Well," he began, his eyes working to figure out a way to deceive me. This was going to be good. "Well, I was chasing a rabbit you see. And it went into a hole. And there was a bramble on that hole. And I scratched my neck while trying to get at it."

What a horrible liar.

I decided to not ask any more questions, and let this dispute settle where it was. Waving my tail to beckon the others to follow, we headed back to the camp as odd looking patrol; Heathertail was frolicking around Breezepelt, trying to examine his scratch. Breezepelt was trying to push her off, looking agitated. And then there was me, taking up the rear, and occasionally getting my foot stepped on from the constant movement up ahead.

"Calm down!" I hissed, when Heathertail's tail whacked me in the muzzle. She immediately flattened her ears in embarrassment, but that didn't stop her from stealing concerned glances in the tom's direction. I breathed out loudly. Young cats and their romances.

We padded into the camp at around twilight, silverpelt slowly appearing in the deep blue sky. I stretched my neck up to stare at Starclan, wondering if they could ever put an end to the hostility zapping in my clan. I spied from the corner of eye as Nightcloud slinked past Crowfeather, acting as though my son was part of the moss on the rocks. Growling indignantly, I halted the urge to leap out at her and shred her ears. Everything was gone now! Why did the others have to bring it up again.

No.

No, it wasn't my clan that brought this up. It was the enemy. It was the she-cat, Hollyleaf. My claws sunk into the ground. She thought that she had to live a hard life being half-clan, little does she know about how my son has to deal with this.

**(Breezepelt POV)**

Spittle flew from my mouth as I chewed on my mouse, sharing it with Heathertail. She was quite a burr on my fur. I remember the days where I stood strong on her side, glaring at any cat (Lionblaze, in particular) who tried to get close to her. I gave up just a couple days ago before the gathering that changed my life. But now that I was _special_ or something, she's back on my side, trying to win me over again. If this was the old, feisty me, I would've adored her presence. But now, I find nothing in those once pretty eyes.

Heathertail brushed her tail along my spine seductively. She was tired of eating mouse. But I wasn't. I continued to ravenously tear at it, I was out all day hiding from my clan mates. Their glares still penetrated me, but I was trying my hardest to ignore them. I had something else on my end, anyways.

Hollyleaf.

I really don't know what to say. I do not have any idea of what made accept her "meet me at moonhigh" invitation. I was growling at her, for Starclan's sake! But something had awoken inside of me. It took control of me, forcing my muzzle to brush against hers. Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

Despite me hating the fact of being in contact with Hollyleaf, I constantly glanced at the sky. The moon still hadn't rose to its peak, yet. Anticipation prickled throughout my pelt. I found myself pacing anxiously in the length of the camp, much to Heathertail's annoyance.

"Would you stop that!" She panted, after desperately following me around my progress. I ignored her, I had too much on my mind. Heathertail was immediately offended by my anger, and blocked my path.

"Look. You haven't been talking to me forever! Why can't we just have a conversation for once?"

"I'm not in the mood," I mumbled, finally coming to a stop. I dropped to my hindquarters and rested my tail across them. I surrender to this persistent she-cat. Maybe if I share tongues with her she'll leave me alone.

Heathertail crouched next to me and began to weave her tongue through my fur, feeling the places where the strands were tangled or tough. It was pleasant, the lapping feeling put me at ease. I was almost tempted to fall asleep when-

"Breezepelt! Come on."

I turned over on my back, my belly facing the world. Glaring at her, I muttered "what!"

"Why are you so distant?"

I snarled into my chest fur, trying to hide my face. Go away.

"Tell me!"

Leave me alone. Maybe in a couple of years I'll look for you again.

"Breezepelt!" she whined, pushing her face in front of mine. "Talk to me!" her paws pinned me to the ground by my shoulders.

"Get off! I growled, heaving her off of me. "Do you want to know why I'm not talking to you?! How would you feel f you found out your father's been getting it on with a Thunderclan medicine cat?! Shut up and leave me alone!"

With an offended look, she turned tail and stalked away from me. Thank Starclan. The ground suddenly became bathed with silvery light, my fur turning gray. I tilted my head upwards, it was time.

**Three cheers for cliffies! Thank you so much readers. I cannot stress how happy I am to have people evening opening my story. If you review I love you (creepy, eh?)**

**Next story will be intense. Watch out for it! Don't you all love Heathertail (sarcasm)**


	4. Emotionally Challenged

**I will get down on my hands and knees and profusely apologize. Two years, three? I know, I KNOW. You can kill me, stab me, I accept it all. **

**Well good news! My writing has improved considerably (considering I started the story in 8****th**** grade, and I'm in 10****th**** grade now). While rereading No More Tears I almost cried because it was so horrible. I'll make this chapter extra good, I promise. **

**Another thing, I've recently read Night Whispers, so I'm well aware of the current conflict going on between Breezepelt and every other cat. Though in this story, I'm picking up where Erin left off from Sunrise. Bear with me please. (Ignore my tenses) **

**Thank you, thank you. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**Chapter 4**

**The ground suddenly became bathed with silvery light, my fur turning gray. I tilted my head upwards, it was time.**

Hollyleaf was very anxious. She circled the ground impatiently, her whiskers twitching and her fur bristling. She couldn't help thinking that Breezepelt was a bit of a mouse-brain to leave her here in full view of WindClan warriors. He did assure her that no patrols would come over to her hiding spot at Moon-high, but that didn't change how nervous she felt, being out in the open.

She shook out her black fur and made herself sit on her haunches. She was going to have to be calm. She was going to have to keep her cool. She didn't want to look like an idiot when Breezepelt arrived.

She drew her tongue over her fur, smoothing it down and riding it of any ThunderClan smell. She hated ThunderClan. That wretched, horrible place where her stupid mother conceived her. Those stupid cats. Their angry faces. Oh StarClan, how she hated it.

Her thoughts were running through her head. Breezepelt, could she trust him? She had to; otherwise she'd be alone. And something about the black warrior made her feel a connection. Its as though he understands how she feels, when none of her brothers did.

She hissed sharply, _snap out of it_ she thought. This cat, this tom, he's Crowfeather's kit. Crowfeather _loves_ him. _But is that his fault?_ Hollyleaf was desperate.

Her ears pricked up as she heard something rustling through the ferns. Her claws slid out, was she found out? She hissed softly, crouching, waiting for the cat to show themselves…

"Hollyleaf?"

She drew in deep breaths. The familiar dark head belonged to Breezepelt. Touching his nose greeting, she mewed "I was waiting for some time. What happened?"

Breezepelt looked uncomfortable, then annoyance crept across his blue eyes "Heathertail stopped me. I had to sneak out."

Hollyleaf remembered Heathertail, the pretty she-cat used to meet Lionblaze secretly. _Lionblaze! _She thought bitterly _I forgot about him and Heathertail. That traitor. _

Black fur met black fur for a moment as Breezepelt brushed his pelt against hers. "Let's go somewhere else, I feel like a clan of cats is watching me."

Hollyleaf nodded her head, he mind still buzzing about ThunderClan. They padded together in silence for a while until they reached the great lake. It was beautiful for it reflected thousands of stars in the nightsky.

The she-cat laid on her belly and tucked in her paws, her green eyes gazing across the water. Breezepelt sat beside her, lightly sniffing the air. At the same time the two turned to look at one another.

"Is your clan giving you trouble about Crowfeather?" asked Hollyleaf, her eyes now boring into his. She wanted to know how deep their connection was, how much this tom was like her.

Breezepelt ducked his head, "Kind of. Well, yeah. They stare at me. Its like I sprouted wings or something."

Hollyleaf snorted with amusement, "Yeah right, if you sprouted wings they wouldn't just stare at you. They'd probably think you're fresh kill."

The two purred for a moment, then all was still again. "So where are you going to stay?" The tom peered down at her, his tail flicking with concern.

"Well," began Hollyleaf, searching for an answer. "I guess, I don't know. Everyone hates me in ThunderClan for telling the truth, and I hate everyone there as well. I was thinking of traveling to the mountains so I can live with the tribe."

They were both lost in memories of their tribe adventure, when Breezepelt started to stutter "I would like it if you can-well I mean the tribe is-I think it's-" he broke off into a long sigh. "I like you Hollyleaf, you're my sister. The tribe is far away."

Breezepelt's POV

I don't know why I said that. I mean its true that I would miss her if she disappeared in the mountains, but where else could she stay? In a tree or something? Was I actually expecting her to live in WindClan with me? I snorted, like Onestar would ever allow that.

Would he?

Hollyleaf was staring at me. I felt my fur grow hot with embarrassment "I mean, of course you can't stay," I quickly meowed, "There's no place here for you." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, and to my great dismay, she let it a long, sad sigh.

"You're right," she said, her shoulders drooping. "You're completely right. There's no place for me anywhere."

I jumped to my paws; I had to correct my mistake. Leaning forward, I nuzzled her chin. "There's place for you. I'm your brother, you can stay with WindClan." WindClan? What? Where did I pull that from?

Hollyleaf's eyes brightened with interest, then dulled to sadness. "I can't do that. They'll call you a traitor for bringing me in."

"Well um. Onestar wouldn't turn down an extra warrior I'm sure. Just prove that you're loyal." I hastily said. Were StarClan putting these words in my mouth, or am I insane? I'm going against the Warrior code! But then another thought dawned on me; the Warrior code never said anything against inviting rogues to join clans. So was this okay?

"Loyal?" Hollyleaf's eyes flashed, and I immediately wondered if I said anything wrong, "Loyal? I'd be loyal to _any _other clan. I _hate_ ThunderClan!"

Her expression softened and she rubbed her muzzle against mine. "Thank you Breezepelt. And if we're ever in war with ThunderClan, then I'll fight my hardest."

Either I got myself a friend, or I just turned the entire clan against me.

**Bwahahahaha the end. Guys, I know this chapter was slightly confusing, and you guys may be like, wait whaatttttttttt, so let me recap.**

**In the books Hollyleaf runs into the tunnels, and the entrance collapses. Now this is where I continue the story. She's dashing away in the dark, and she escapes through an opening. She finds herself in WindClan territory, where Breezepelt confronts her. They at first fight, and then Breezepelt gets her out of it and they start to talk. Finally they agree to meet at Midnight. Breezepelt goes back to his clan where Heathertail starts to harass him and Ashfoot starts to suspect him, and then he meets Hollyleaf. And wallah! Here's this chapter. **

**You guys are beautiful, and I love you all. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Please review and ask me questions, write comments (and praise if any tee hee xD), and if you have a long constructive criticism list, I'll email you separately. Thanks!**


End file.
